Conventional combustion engines generate energy, and a natural byproduct of combustion engines is heat. Existing combustion engines are designed to waste most of the heat released by combustion and to convert a relatively smaller portion into useful work. Wasted heat must be rejected through a water-jacket, air-cooling fins and through the exhaust gases that are expelled. Overheating of combustion chamber components such as the piston assembly, cylinder, intake and exhaust valves causes increased friction, interference and failure if not properly prevented. Heat must be removed from the combustion chamber components, so typical engine systems include heavy, bulky cooling mechanisms such as cooling fins, cooling jackets, and other structures that remove heat from the combustion engine. However, these components merely remove heat, and do not satisfactorily convert the thermal energy into useful work. There exists a need for improved methods of heat management and conservation for combustion engines. There further exists a need to reduce or eliminate the parasitic load required by traditional cooling systems with its consequent life-of-engine cost in terms of fuel consumption, maintenance of common problems (leaks, corrosion, parts replacement, etc.) and increased greenhouse gas emissions.